The present invention relates to children's ride-on vehicles, and more particularly to an adjustable speed control for such a vehicle.
Children's ride-on vehicles typically utilize one or two small electric motors powered by a 6 or 12-volt battery. Depending on the power output capability of the motors and how they are connected to the battery, various speeds can be achieved by the vehicle. For instance, Power Wheels.TM. currently manufactures three different series vehicles: the Toddler series, which are suitable for children 1-3 years old and travel at a maximum of 1 mph; the Preschool series, which are suitable for children 11/2-6 years old and have a maximum speed of 2.5-3.5 mph; and, the Advanced Series, which are suitable for children 3-7 years old and have speeds up to 5 mph.
In children's ride-on vehicles, the suitability for a child of a given age is primarily determined by the speed capability of the vehicle. With young children, slower vehicles are necessary for safe operation. As children mature and become more capable drivers, they are able to operate faster vehicles with safety and confidence. In fact, vehicles for older children must offer higher speeds to maintain the children's interest.
Due to their complexity, children's ride-on vehicles are a relatively expensive toy. It is therefore important for such a vehicle to offer the longest possible useful life. In the past, useful life has primarily been limited by the maximum speed of the vehicle. A high speed vehicle cannot be used by a toddler and a low speed vehicle is not sufficiently entertaining for an older child. Although ride-on vehicles have been produced with a high and a low speed and including a high speed lock-out capability, the lock out mechanism is rather cumbersome to use, and only two speeds are offered. Preferably, for maximum utility, a children's ride-on vehicle should have at least three selectable maximum speeds. Furthermore, it should be quick and easy for a parent to select the vehicles maximum speed.
With the above problems in mind, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an adjustable speed control for a children's ride-on vehicle which can selectively limit the maximum speed of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an adjustable speed control which can only be operated by an adult.
One more object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable speed control that is simple to manufacture and reliable in operation.
An additional object is to provide an adjustable speed control which presents a voltage to the motor or motors that is relatively independent of current draw.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable speed control that offers three different speed configurations.
These and other objects are satisfied by providing an adjustable speed control for use on a children's ride-on vehicle, where the speed control includes a switch assembly interposed between the battery and the motor of the vehicle. The switch assembly is selectively operable to connect the battery to the motor in one of a number of speed configurations, including a first speed configuration and a second speed configuration. An actuator is connected to the switch assembly and manipulable by a user to allow the user to operate the switch assembly to select a particular speed configuration from among the number of speed configurations. In one embodiment of the invention, a diode is disposed in series between the motor and battery in one of the speed configurations to provide a relatively current independent voltage drop between the motor and the battery. In an alternative embodiment, a childproof cover is disposed proximal to the actuator. The cover has a first configuration in which it substantially prevents a child from manipulating the actuator to operate the switch assembly to alter the selected particular speed configuration.
Many other features, advantages and additional objects of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description which follows and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which preferred embodiments incorporating the principles of this invention are disclosed as illustrative examples only.